


Summer Vacation

by randomwriter57



Series: Sormik Week 2018 [7]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Or an attempt anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: Before their final battle, the party decides to take a day off to go to the beach.





	Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> sunshine made me think of the beach, and honestly? i just wanted to write about the party being happy together. hence, here's some canon, gen friendship of everyone just having a good time.  
> also i can't believe it's already the end of sormikweek! i had a blast, it's been awesome to see how much people have contributed to it!! i can't wait to finally catch up on everyone's fics lol. thanks to the organisers for making this event!!
> 
> Written for [Sormik Week](http://sormikweek.tumblr.com) day seven: Passion/Contentment (Sunshine)

As the sun shines over an endless blue sea, all Sorey can think is, _‘This was a brilliant idea.’_

Hexen Isle, though intimidating at first, makes a rather nice vacation spot when it’s fully purified. With no more dragons cycling malevolence around the island, and the hellions at a far lower number than before, it’s easier to find a nice spot to relax here than it is anywhere else on the Glenwood continent.

Thus, after buying some swimsuits recommended by the Sparrowfeathers, they decide to have one last holiday before their final battle.

Sorey and Mikleo rush towards the sea, clutching their inflatables as they race each other to the water’s edge. It’s difficult to run in the sand, sure, but neither of them can help their excitement, seeing the impossible extent of the water in front of them. It feels like if they swam out there, they could keep swimming forever and never reach land.

When Sorey’s feet touch the water first, he lets out a whoop of celebration. “I win this time, Mikleo!”

No one responds.

Sorey turns around, his excitement fading. “Mikleo?”

A few metres back, Mikleo stands in his swimsuit, pointing his staff at something on the sand.

“Stay back, Sorey!” he calls. “It’s a hellion!”

“What? Are you kidding?!”

He curses under his breath. He left his sword amongst his other belongings with the others further up the beach. Though he could run for it, he wouldn’t want Mikleo to get attacked by this vicious hellion whilst he’s distracted.

“It looks like some kind of slime… gloop… thing.” Mikleo’s nose wrinkles up. “Definitely an amorphous type. Our armatus would be useless.”

“Can you hold it off while I get my sword?”

“Just go get it already!”

Sorey doesn’t hesitate. He runs back up the beach, around Mikleo and the hellion, back to where the girls stand, chatting away as they set up some beach towels and parasols.

Rose is the first to notice him coming. “Sorey? Something wrong?”

“It’s a hellion!” he says, grabbing his sword from where it lies atop his cloak. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it!”

“Must be a tiny hellion,” Edna says as he rushes away again.

“They’re probably just playing around,” Rose says, turning back to the picnic basket she’s unpacking.

Despite the others’ laid-back response, Lailah stands up, taking her papers with her for good measure. “I’m going to check on them.”

Near the water, Sorey joins Mikleo once more, pointing his sword at the hellion. Up close, he can see why Mikleo looks so disgusted. The thing is not unlike the slime hellions they fought in the aqueduct in Ladylake, but it has strange tentacle things coming off the bottom of it. It’s more transparent even than those slimes, though. Sorey bets if they stood on either side of it, he’d be able to see Mikleo pretty clearly through it.

“What’s the plan of attack?” Sorey asks.

“It looks like it’s waiting for us to make the first strike,” Mikleo says.

“The sly type, then?” For a long moment, Sorey stares at the hellion, but it doesn’t move at all. “Are you sure it’s still alive?”

“Of course it is!” Mikleo says. In his agitation, he pokes the hellion with his staff. A spark lights at the bottom of its tentacles, and he stumbles back. “Watch out, it inflicts paralysis!”

“We’ll need to be careful,” Sorey says, readying himself for an attack. “It didn’t get you, did it?”

“I’m fine,” Mikleo says through gritted teeth. He gets back into position. “How are we going to defeat it?”

Sorey tightens his grip on his sword, waiting for the hellion to make its next move. “Should we ask Lailah about it? She’ll probably know more about it than we do.”

Speaking of the devil, Lailah reaches them as he says this, watching them in amusement. “Actually, I hate to ruin your fun, but…”

“Lailah! Perfect timing!” Sorey interrupts without thinking. “Do you know anything about this hellion?”

Lailah gives an amused giggle. “That’s not a hellion.”

Mikleo whips around to look at her. “What do you mean it’s not a hellion? It’s obviously an amorphous hellion with non-elemental attacks, right?”

“It even attacked Mikleo!” Sorey adds.

“That’s a jellyfish,” Lailah says, holding her hand over her lips to stop herself from laughing. “Much like the crabs we encountered on the Great Camelot Bridge, they’re common creatures of the sea.”

“Wait, so this is just a normal sea creature?” Mikleo says, his expression becoming deadpan. “Things like this actually live in the sea?”

Sorey shudders at the thought. “Eurgh.”

Moving to kneel beside the jellyfish, Lailah says, “This one’s dead. They can still sting you when they’re dead, though, which is why you thought you were being attacked.”

“Oh.”

“I guess this was pretty _shocking_ to hear. You should be safe enough, though.”

“Sorry for overreacting,” Sorey says, scratching the back of his head. “I was sure it had to be a hellion. I mean, it’s so gross-looking.”

Lailah lets a laugh pass her lips, her eyes bright with amusement. “That’s enough excitement for one day, I think. Why don’t you come over and get some food before you go swimming?”

As she walks away, Sorey hears Mikleo mutter under his breath, “If they’re in the sea, I’m not going in there with them.”

“That makes two of us,” Sorey agrees.

They head back up the beach to where the girls are camped out, putting away their weapons before sitting down on one of the beach towels, which have been laid together in a group so they can sit in a circle. In the centre of the circle sits a picnic basket filled with all kinds of snacks that everyone made before coming here. A couple of spare parasols which Edna doesn’t use anymore provide ample shade.

The others have already made headway on the food, with a wide spread of treats around the towels. When they sit down, Rose is pulling out more snacks from the basket.

“Didn’t Mikleo make some cold sweets?” she asks, tossing aside a perfectly good fruit salad. “It’s so hot, I’m dying for some soft serve.”

“It wouldn’t have made the trip here,” Mikleo says. “Most of the snacks we brought are light on the stomach, though.”

Rose groans. “But I wanted soft serve!”

“Mikleo’s soft serve is really refreshing,” Sorey says, agreeing with Rose. Mikleo shoots a glare at him, which he ignores. “Hey, we could all make some together later!”

“In this heat?” Edna says from where she sits underneath her own umbrella, shrouded in the shade. “Count me out.”

“You’d probably curdle the mixture anyway,” Mikleo says with a smirk.

The death glare Edna shoots him could do more damage than even the formidable jellyfish.

At that moment, a cool breeze surrounds them, and they all relax at the sensation. All of Sorey’s muscles loosen up.

“That better?”

Zaveid approaches from the inner island, wearing his own shorts and open shirt, combined with a straw hat. It’s actually the most clothes Sorey has ever seen on Zaveid.

“Much better,” Lailah says, smiling at him. “If you could just keep that going for a while, that would be lovely!”

“Hey, I’m not a personal cooling station,” he complains, though the breeze continues to brush their skin as he takes the last spot on the towels. “The area’s clear of hellions. Should be good for a few hours, at least.”

“Unless the evil jellyfish starts attacking, anyway,” Rose jokes. “But yeah, let’s get this food eaten!”

The sweets go down relatively quickly, as is always the case with their party. Sorey never thought Zaveid would have had much of a sweet tooth before he saw him eat their entire stock of macarons after a fight one day.

“By the way, Mikleo,” Edna says in a falsely sweet tone, holding out a container to him. “I made this for you.”

Mikleo blanches, knowing what’s likely to be in the tub. “Nope. No thank you. Keep that stuff to yourself. Or get rid of it, surely that isn’t edible!”

Edna’s expression returns to her usual deadpan. “You won’t accept it? How rude. The only way you can atone for this is to do the normincarena as penance.”

“Knock it off!”

“Alright, settle down,” Sorey says, trying to mediate as much as possible. As funny as it is to see Edna teasing Mikleo, he doesn’t want Mikleo to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day because of it. This is supposed to be their relaxing vacation, after all. He picks up a different container and offers it to Mikleo. “Here, have some cheesecake.”

Begrudgingly, Mikleo takes the tub from him, opening it to reveal a fruit cheesecake. “This actually looks good. Who made it?”

“I did! Wait, what do you mean, ‘actually’?”

“Looks like no one’s settling down anytime soon,” Zaveid says to Lailah, who giggles.

“That’s the way things go when you’re with the Shepherd and friends,” she says.

And so, the party enjoys their beach-side picnic in the sun, letting themselves have one last vacation before their final battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [@luzrofrulay](http://twitter.com/luzrofrulay) on twitter / [@luzrof-rulay](http://luzrof-rulay.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more Tales Of ramblings | [@randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more writing!


End file.
